leagueofextraordinarygentlemenrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Boarders
The Boarding House (Rosette Original World) When Detective Rosette Trevelli receives several explict videos and a cry for help from an unknown sender, she decides to go uncover, renting a room in a boarding house from the address attached to the videos. But once she's moved in, nothing seems out of place. What's going on behind these closed doors and what must Rosette risk to find out? Terrian: The boarding house is a three-story ramshackle house. Once beautiful, it has fallen into disrepair. The ground floor houses living room and kitchen as well as Mrs. (?)'s and her son, Deck's, bedroom. The middle two floors hold the rooms for the boarders while Mr. Waterhorn exclusively rents the attic. There is a subdivided basement for The Gemini Fortune-Teller as well. '' People of Interest:'' Rosette Trevelli '''- The only female detective in Savannah's Special Victims Unit, she is kept on her toes. Currently, she's undercover as a librarian, living in this boarding house. Can she keep her identity a secret and still find out what's happening inside this home? Rosette is strong and independant and good with a gun. Hiding who she is just might be the hardest thing she's ever done. '''Matthew Greyson - An aspiring actor, Matthew Greyson was featured in the starring role of several explict videos sent to Rosette's computer, advertising himself as a "professional victim." For a price, he claims he's willing to do anything, short of death, yet Rosette moves in, he seems to be completely fine and unharmed. Is it merely a role he's playing? Who is the real Matthew Greyson? ' Alice Jean Alexander '- Alice Jean is (or claims to be) a psychic, reading tarot and palms and telling the future for a living as The Gemini Fortune-Teller. She, with Matthew, is known as the Geminid because, according to Deck, "They are joined at the lips." Mr. Waterhorn - A lonely old man who lives in the attic. He sits all day, rarely even leaving his room for meals. He simply sits in his rocking chair, staring at an old school photograph of a young boy. Though he appears harmless, woe to he who tries to move the photograph. What could be so special about it? Deck '- Deck is the teenage son of the owner of the boarding house. He's an avid reader and gives a sobriquet to every boarder, referring to Rosette as the Lady Cop (though she protests that she's only a librarian) and his friend, Felix, as the Slinky Cat. '''Felix '- Once a resident of the boarding house, Felix and his mother have since moved out though he and Deck maintain their friendship. While there, Deck referred to Felix's mother as "The Candy Stripper" because of her job. ''Places of Interest: - Mr. Waterhorn's room '- Mr. Waterhorn's attic room is a sparsely decorated area, featuring little more than a bed, his rocking chair and a hotplate. The only light is from one lone naked bulb hanging from the ceiling and the dusty windows. If you're looking for Mr. Waterhorn, this is right where you will find him, always staring at the picture of 'his baby.' The Gemini Fortune-Teller '''- In the basement of the boarding house, Alice Jean keeps her studio as The Gemini Fortune-Teller. The room is beatifully decorated in silk wall hangings of plush purple and deep reds. All manner of future seeing devices can be found here so for a coin or two, have The Gemini Fortune Teller see what is in store for you... ''Common Enemies:''' ''Additional Worlds featuring Rosette: Savannah Police Headquarters Atomic James Category:Worlds Category:Original Worlds